


紅鱗

by Wett



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: M/M, 人魚paro
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22975231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wett/pseuds/Wett
Summary: 啪囉系列第一部。CP：殤不患    X    浪巫謠（半鏢師） （人魚）雪鴉打醬油。
Relationships: 殤浪
Kudos: 5





	紅鱗

殤不患聽到這次任務的報酬時簡直沒把眼睛瞪出眼眶，鏢局說這次的任務只需要把鎮海城的進貢物送到皇上手裡就好，只是鎮海城離皇城遙遠，怕是路上有賊劫了進貢物，因此要委託願意走這一趟遠路的保鏢。  
「一千金！走這一遭就有一千金？沒搞錯吧？」殤不患一邊搖著手指一邊叫道，鏢局的掌櫃像是早知道他會有這反應似的揮揮手。  
「就是看殤大俠的任務達成率高才先來問您的，要接不接一句話！」  
「接，當然接。但我能否問一聲這進貢物是什麼金銀財寶嗎？鎮海城居然願意出這麼高的價碼……一千金都快等於他們一個季的稅收了。」殤不患湊近掌櫃小聲的問道。  
掌櫃和殤不患已經是老交情了，也虧得只要有殤不患這武功好的浪人跟鏢，總能達成難度極高的鏢，他們的小鏢局才能接到不少大鏢案。  
「老實跟您說，鎮海城對這次的進貢物是保密到家了，不要說您，我都不太清楚這內容物是什麼，只知道此物極重，不用上四匹馬都拉不動……而且還特別交待了這內容物如果有任何響動都不要理會，逕直趕路就對了。」  
殤不患皺了皺眉，不知道鏢物是什麼實在令人在意，而且會響動……也就是說很有可能運送的東西是活物？  
「何時出發？」想了半天後還是決定先上路再看情況，掌櫃的看殤不患確定接了很是開心，連忙將定金交到他手上。  
「明天子時，路上若沒有意外的話，估計十五天就可以到皇城了。」  
「好，那就子時見了。」

在薄霧下停著的載物馬車就像頭怪獸似的，馬車後頭的貨台蓋著一塊厚重的油布，油布下的東西像小坡般微微隆起，從油布上突出的四個角能隱約猜到底下的貨物是個約一人長、半人寬高、箱狀的東西。  
此次和殤不患一同運鏢的還有一位年輕鏢師，剛出道不到一個月就因為鏢局人手不足加上信任殤不患而被派來出這趟重鏢，他看起來是久仰殤不患的大名已久，有些緊張又興奮的搓著手。  
「殤大俠，久仰您的大名了，能和您一同運鏢是我的榮幸！我姓捲，叫我殘雲便得了。」  
「哎！什麼榮幸，不就是運個鏢嗎……」  
「我去準備一下，您先找個喜歡的位置坐下吧。」  
年輕鏢師說完後就去向掌櫃點交貨物和拿取自己的行李了。  
「這趟鏢就麻煩兩位了，殘雲你到城後記得要向當地的鏢局回報啊。」  
「這是自然，不用您交待，我一定會小心的！」  
鏢局掌櫃又和殤不患寒暄幾句後就提著燈籠離開了。

殤不患在鏢局的掌櫃走後小心翼翼的貼耳至油布上，意圖聽出個什麼東西，但卻什麼也沒聽到，倒是讓他發現拉車的四匹馬相當不安的不斷嘶聲刨地。  
「這是什麼讓牠們如此害怕的東西嗎？」  
「不知道吶，自從把這貨上車後牠們就很不安份了，雖然也給了食料和獎勵但牠們還是相當躁動——」  
殤不患聽到這裡已經覺得有點不太妙，畢竟動物的第六感最強，而能為鏢局運物的馬兒也是特意挑選過最不會受環境影響的穩重個性，連牠們都能嚇成這樣讓他對這趟運鏢高了警覺。  
「殤大俠？再不走就要耽誤時辰了。」捲殘雲見殤不患若有所思的樣子不禁提醒了他一聲。  
「啊、啊對哪，不好意思，走吧。」

※ ※ ※

一開始的三天還是相當平靜的，殤不患好幾次都似乎聽到油布裡傳來了聲響，但只要馬車一停，油布裡的聲響就會像感應到似的也不再發出聲音。  
殤不患覺得這趟鏢結束後他大概要去看大夫治幻聽了；捲殘雲似乎也有同樣的症狀，他時不時會像被刺到似的向後頭忽的看去，在殤不患看向他時又不好意思的說自己以為是有賊跟在後頭……但殤不患很清楚他看的方向是貨台上的貨物，而非車後的道路。  
「但若真是活物的話，怎麼能不吃不喝半個月，到皇城的話不早臭了？」  
兩人坐在幹道旁的小茶攤邊吃著燒餅豆漿邊盯著馬車，有幾個孩子好奇的打量著車上的鏢物，殤不患噓了幾聲讓他們離遠些，畢竟現在連他都不知道這鏢的內容到底是什麼，要是傷著孩子就不好了。  
「殤大俠您也認為這鏢是活物啊？掌櫃的當初連接鏢都神神秘秘的，鎮海城來的幾個人也是口風相當緊，看他們的臉色似乎像是這東西很不好處理，但又能讓他們獲得榮華的微妙表情，眼睛半瞇不瞇的、嘴角有點上揚又有點抽搐……」捲殘雲一邊啃著包子一邊回想說道，殤不患噗一聲，覺得這小鏢師也太會形容了，那種微妙的表情簡直都能重現在他眼前了。  
他們臨行前被掌櫃的交待過這鏢物絕不能離開視線，也就是說這趟鏢他們都得跟著這輛馬車餐風露宿了，想及此殤不患在填飽肚子動身前，趁著捲殘雲去和茶攤老闆打包餐點時又聽了聽油布內的動靜。  
依然是如死一般的沈靜。  
「如果是什麼兇惡的猛獸也不可能只交給兩個人運送吧？」  
他看著這神秘的鏢物給自己打氣，看在高額的報酬上，還是只能硬著頭皮上路了。

※ ※ ※

終於是在第五天穿過一座山時遇上了一群盜匪，雖然盜匪不敵殤不患的武藝和捲殘雲的駕馬技術，被打的落荒而逃，但包覆著鏢物的油布也被一些盜賊給劃了幾刀，隱約能看到裡頭是一只大木箱，木箱的材質粗糙，不像是什麼貴重的東西，倒比較像是用來運輸東西用的外箱。  
「包的真是嚴實啊……沒辦法，到下個安全的地點再來看看有沒有受損吧。」  
殤不患讓捲殘雲驅起四匹馬兒，讓牠們用比平常更快些的速度脫離了這座山，直到傍晚時停在了樹林中的一處隱蔽處。  
為了檢視鏢物有沒有受損，在捲殘雲安置馬匹時殤不患小心的將耳朵貼上了木箱，這次他聽到了——輕微的敲擊聲。  
他嚇的向後跳了一下，險些撞到了剛巧過來的捲殘雲。  
「這裡頭裝的到底是什麼東西？」  
剛才的敲擊聲帶著一點點節奏感，就像是有人用手指在桌上敲著小調一樣……  
難不成運送的東西是人嗎？  
殤不患想及此又搖搖頭，不可能，是人的話早就叫了，而且也不可能這麼多天不吃不喝。  
為了確認，殤不患再度將耳朵貼上了木箱，這次什麼動靜也沒有了。  
「殤大俠？」  
「……果然該看大夫了。」  
殤不患和捲殘雲將油布修整好後就地生火露營，他現在對鏢物的內容越來越好奇，偏偏又不能看，簡直就要悶出病了。  
「要是到了皇城能讓我看一眼裡頭是什麼就好了……」  
在捲殘雲睡著後，先守夜的殤不患喃喃的看著那神秘的鏢物說道，不知道是不是自己的幻聽，總覺得裡頭又傳來了若有似無的敲擊聲——這次他決定無視了。

※ ※ ※

第七天時，碰上了大雨，寒冷的天氣一碰上大雨簡直能要人命，斗大的雨珠打在身上就像被冰柱刺中似的令人疼痛，就算穿著簑衣也無法完全避開。  
殤不患和捲殘雲幸運找到一處廢棄的農場，將馬車停進了殘留著動物腥氣和臭味的馬廄中後才終於喘口氣。  
他們從廢棄的倉庫找到些稻草和柴火，升起火堆將衣物全都脫下，一邊烤乾衣物一邊從行囊中摸出幾個乾糧吃了起來，在這之前也不忘給馬匹找了些乾淨的糧草和清水，看起來這農場的人可能離開還不足兩個月，至少糧草和井水都尚可堪用，雖然馬廄有些異味，但殤不患對於能在大雨中找到個能遮風避雨的地方已經很感謝了。  
兩個大男人近乎全裸的坐在火堆邊打著哆嗦、有一搭沒一搭的聊著，話題轉著轉著就到了殤不患身上，在驅趕盜賊時見識殤不患身手的捲殘雲對殤不患至今仍寧可當個浪人接鏢而不是以正式的鏢師身份加入鏢局感到相當意外，加入鏢局至少等於有個正當的工作也好娶妻生子——不至到現在都已三十初卻連個姻緣的女字邊都沒有。  
「哎呀我這人對姻緣這類的也沒那麼上心，而且生性隨興慣了，一時興起就會出門幾個月到處瞧瞧……要是哪家的姑娘跟了我可就苦了對方吶。」殤不患苦笑一聲，捲殘雲若有思索的嚼了兩口乾糧，忽然眼睛一亮。  
「如果這姑娘願意跟著殤大俠您一起浪跡天涯的話，您就會接受對方了嗎？」  
這話把殤不患噎的差點沒斷氣，他敲敲胸口又喝了口水才把卡在氣管裡的乾糧吞了下去。  
「讓姑娘家跟著我吃苦算什麼好漢！你這人也太天方夜譚了。」殤不患好氣又好笑的邊搖頭邊說道。  
「好吧，那麼……不是姑娘家的話呢？」  
殤不患這次把一口水噴在了火堆上，險些滅了本來就不旺的火堆。  
「你講話真的口無遮攔吶……」  
「哈哈，沒想到殤大俠反應這麼大，這趟鏢結束後我會暫時待在皇城的鏢局，到時能找到皇城的好姑娘安家就好了呢。」捲殘雲哈哈笑著向火裡添了點乾草，重新升旺火堆。  
「年輕人真好啊……」  
殤不患吃下最後一口乾糧，將手拍淨，穿好已經烘乾的衣服後便拿出毛毯就地睡了。

——如果不是人呢？你願意嗎？

殤不患忽的坐起身子，剛剛清晰的聽到了有個略微沙啞的男聲在耳邊響起，那語氣雖輕卻充滿了哀戚，就像是知道詢問的問題已經不會有答案似的。  
他覺得自己的心中被那聲音若有似無的輕撫了一下，就像有人用指尖輕輕撩過般。  
周遭沒有人，本該負責守夜的捲殘雲睡的只差口水沒有流下來，殤不患警覺的探了探周遭的氣息，除了外頭趨緩的雨聲、馬兒、捲殘雲的呼嚕聲外，並沒有陌生的氣息。  
「……」  
不可能，那絕不是幻聽，那簡直就像是直接傳進腦裡般，而且自己沒有聽過如此獨特的嗓音，要是曾聽過的話一定會留下印象的。  
最後殤不患起身，走向了那在火光邊緣顯得朦朧的鏢物，將耳朵覆於其上。  
沒有聲音，連敲擊聲都沒有，但他摒氣凝神，全神貫注的仔細觀察著箱中的氣息……  
不出一分鐘，殤不患像被電到一般從油布前彈開。  
如果他沒想錯的話，有什麼『東西』用著和他一樣的動作貼在油布下的箱子另一頭，『聽』著他的氣息和動作。  
果然裡頭的東西是有智慧的，並且殤不患能察覺到裡頭的東西一直在『聽』著他們的一舉一動。  
他看了一眼熟睡的捲殘雲，再度靠近鏢物，壓低了聲音問道：「……誰？不，你懂人話嗎？」  
鏢物寂靜的像是無機物，但殤不患知道裡頭的東西一定在聽他說話。  
「……剛剛的聲音是你發出來的嗎？」  
「會說人話嗎？聽的懂我說什麼嗎？」  
「之前的敲擊聲也是你發出來的吧？」  
「……」  
殤不患問了幾句後靜了下來，一方面怕吵醒捲殘雲，再方面也是不知道裡頭的『東西』是不是真的聽得懂人話，要是是個狡猾的魔物那可就不好了。  
但那句話的哀戚語氣就像驅散不去的煙霧一樣繚繞在心中，讓他對裡頭的『東西』又多了幾分好奇。  
想到他和捲殘雲最後結束的話題，和那句沒頭沒尾的話，殤不患想到了什麼，再次開口。

「……你想跟我一起走嗎？」

等了一兩分鐘後，箱子依舊一片死寂，他聳聳肩、打個呵欠抓抓頭髮轉過身，覺得半夜跟個箱子說話的自己真是病了，決定當一切都沒發生過，回去繼續睡覺。

叩。

不輕不重的聲響卻像鐘槌一樣敲在了殤不患的心上，他倏的停下腳步，轉過頭回到了箱子邊。  
現在他感到興奮極了——裡頭的東西是聽得懂人話的，甚至還有辦法針對他說的話做出反應。  
「你能聽德懂我說什麼的話就敲一下。」  
叩。  
「我叫殤不患，你——啊不對，你是人嗎？是的話敲一下。」  
叩、叩。  
果然，箱子裡頭的『東西』非人，但既能聽得懂人話又能對殤不患的問答做出反應，還是讓殤不患相當好奇裡頭的『東西』究竟是什麼？  
「剛才是你叫我的嗎？」  
——。  
沒有回答。  
「殤大俠，你半夜不睡覺在做什麼呢？」  
從背後出現帶著濃濃睡意的聲音讓殤不患差點沒跳起來，他太專注和箱子裡的東西問話，竟沒發現捲殘雲已經醒了。  
「……沒事，怕雨淋著鏢物所以看一下罷了。」  
「真的嗎？可是我好像聽見有人在說話——」  
「哎，這荒郊野外誰說話啊？叫你守夜都夢到奈何橋去了，是夢糊塗了吧？」殤不患四兩撥千斤的轉移了話題，捲殘雲有點不好意思的摸摸鼻子，咕噥一聲後乖乖的坐回火堆邊給火堆加木柴去了。  
殤不患看了眼箱子，此時又恢復了一片靜默，他不敢再多逗留，只是走回原本的位置準備睡覺，而這次他似乎感覺到了——那從箱子裡傳來的視線。

※ ※ ※

第十天，殤不患開始會在野宿他守夜時和箱子裡的『東西』說說話，聽著從箱內傳來的敲擊聲判斷對方的情緒變化也是一項小小的樂趣，而他也開始想像箱中的到底是什麼樣的『東西』？  
問了箱中『東西』它是獸類？爬蟲類？昆蟲類？鳥類……等等各種物種。  
只有問到海生類時對方停頓了一下，似乎遲疑了好幾秒才敲了『是』。  
「海生類？能敲擊難不成是螃蟹或龍蝦一類的嗎？」  
對方果斷的敲了『不是』。  
好不容易問到分類的殤不患可更疑惑了，但一種一種的問太費時間，更何況他對海生類又不熟，最多也就知道些會在市場見到的魚蝦類。  
「要是有天能見見你就好了呢。」  
雖然知道對方不是人，但殤不患還是漸漸對連見都沒見過的箱中『東西』產生好感，從敲擊和它的反應以及殤不患自己偶爾探得對方的氣息能感覺到箱中的『東西』是個善類。  
就算隔著箱子，殤不患還是能感覺到裡面的東西透過這厚實的木箱聽著他們的一舉一動。  
箱中『東西』的聽力似乎特別好，每次殤不患還沒發現捲殘雲睡醒或走過來前，箱中的東西就已經沉默，不再發出半點聲音。

捲殘雲再怎麼遲鈍也知道殤不患最近行為開始有些怪異，他曾在半夜出去小解回來後看到殤不患在和那裹著油布的木箱說話，讓他嚇的夠嗆，覺得殤不患一定是被這邪門的鏢物給迷惑了。  
他也好幾次都感覺到鏢物裡似乎有東西盯著自己，那種就算看不到，但還是知道有東西在看著自己的怪異感始終揮之不去，這十天來也讓他開始漸漸害怕起這詭異的鏢物了。

※ ※ ※

第十一天，他們在一座商業小城找到了間能停放馬車的客棧，從房間的窗戶看出去能看到馬車和鏢物，算是特意設計給有馬車和載物客人類型的客棧。  
趁著終於能離開馬車和鏢物的時候，捲殘雲和殤不患同桌吃飯，邊吃邊說著不著邊際的話題，而殤不患時不時的就會看向馬車和鏢物，頻繁的讓他皺起眉頭。  
「殤大俠不會覺得這鏢物讓人不舒服嗎？」  
「為什麼？」  
「我始終覺得這鏢物裡有活物在觀察我們……」  
捲殘雲的話讓殤不患持著酒杯的手顫了下，但隨後鎮定的喝了口險些灑出來的酒。  
「你多心了吧。」  
「不，老實說殤大俠您也是，您是不是對這鏢物太上心了？」  
捲殘雲盯著殤不患的眼睛直接的說了，殤不患也回望著他。  
「一趟千金的鏢能不上心嗎？」  
「不……不是那個原因……我曾在半夜看到您在和它說話。」  
他掙扎了一下還是決定說出曾看到的畫面，這話終於讓殤不患擱下酒杯，扶著額頭。  
「不是你睡昏頭就是我夢遊吧？人不偶爾會跟無機物說話嗎？就像跟桌子椅子說話之類的——」  
「但那鏢物不一樣！您就沒好奇過嗎，那鏢物到底是何物？」捲殘雲問的問題讓殤不患抿緊了唇。  
——要論好奇，他可是比殘雲好奇上百倍。  
是如何有智識的生物和自己交流的？到底是什麼樣的生物會想要和他浪跡天涯？是什麼樣的生物能讓他在意到就像心臟被撓癢一般，無時無刻都想要一探究竟？  
「別開玩笑，那可是鎮海城要進貢給皇上的寶物，我們隨意看鏢就是死刑。」殤不患還想要自己的項上人頭，任他再好奇也不會輕易動鏢。  
更何況鏢物上都有封條，要是中途他們看了鏢物，那麼最後接鏢的人也一定會發現鏢物被人開啟過了。  
「是……是沒錯……」捲殘雲一手捏著酒杯，一手撓著自己的頭髮，就像是個禮物在眼前卻卻拆不得的孩子一般。  
「好了，就忍忍吧，只要運抵皇城就有機會一探究竟了。」  
殤不患無奈的嘆口氣，他再度望向窗外的鏢物。  
——看來今天是沒有機會和箱中的東西說話了。

※ ※ ※

第十二天夜晚，由於離皇城已不遠，因此在捲殘雲的建議下，決定在晚上穿過抵達皇城前的最後一座山，並且穿越山中的捷徑，他們穿越的捷徑是一處山中逕流，馬車踏在水上濺起了不少水花，但還不至影響前進。

這是個錯誤的決定。

甫進山沒多久，殤不患就發現他們被包圍了，捷徑的左右兩側樹林中出現了盜賊的身影，並派出了獵狗驅趕他們的馬車，馬兒受到驚嚇開始不顧一切的亂竄，殤不患費盡全力才讓自己還坐在車上，卻在這時馬車不受控的撞上了路邊的大石，整台車晃了一下後還是抵擋不住地心引力，發出喀拉一聲傾倒在了地上，殤不患和捲殘雲兩人都在這時被甩飛了出去。  
殤不患迅速用受身動作在地上滾一圈後站了起來，抽出腰間的劍，一擊就將迎面飛來的箭矢打飛了。  
「殘雲！還活著嗎？」殤不患躲進翻倒的載貨台旁，避開箭矢飛來方向的攻擊。  
「咳，勉強……」捲殘雲半爬半躲的到了殤不患身邊，看得出來他剛剛被摔的夠嗆。  
「我去把他們解決掉，你試試看能不能讓馬把載貨台拉正！」  
殤不患話說完就衝了出去，捲殘雲連應的時間都來不及就只看到殤不患的披風翻動，消失在了載貨台的轉角。  
趁著殤不患吸引敵人注意的時候，捲殘雲也趕緊重新拉回韁繩，幸好剛剛的翻車沒有造成馬匹脫逃或骨折，只有一匹在摔倒時擦傷，馬匹都在捲殘雲的吆喝下重新站了起來。  
要讓載貨台歸正勢必得要先將貨物卸下，但貨物實在太重，捲殘雲弄了半天才將捆牢貨物的繩索解開，又費了一番功夫才讓馬匹將載貨台翻正。  
在這期間只聽遠處又是喊叫又是殺聲的很是熱鬧，聽起來殤不患和盜賊兩邊打的正開心。  
在捲殘雲端架起木板，準備要將那沈重的貨物拖上載貨台時，看到貨物卻愣住了。  
貨物正在冒水——正確來說是貨物裡頭的東西滲漏出來了，原來那貨物會那麼重就是因為箱子裡頭的容器裝了大量的水。  
「是剛剛撞壞了嗎？這下可糟了，要是裡頭的東西是需要水的話——」  
捲殘雲話聲才剛落，就見箱子的一角「喀啦」一聲裂了開來，露出一個黑漆漆的洞，洞的邊緣在月光下隱約可見木箱裡頭似乎有另一個透明的箱子。  
「這是……」

當殤不患擊退盜賊回到馬車邊時，第一眼見到的是馬匹全都跪坐在地，氣息沉穩的像是睡著了，繞過載貨台後看到的是在木箱旁不省人事的捲殘雲和木箱上的大洞。  
「殘雲？醒醒！」殤不患搖晃著捲殘雲的身體，但他依舊沒睜開眼。  
——就在這時，他聽到了敲擊聲。  
不似木箱中傳來的悶聲，這次清晰多了，他小心的看向木箱上的大洞，藉著月光可以看到裡頭還有個透明的箱子半盛著水，水面晃動在月光下閃閃發亮。  
——晃動？  
殤不患小心翼翼的靠近木箱，在粼粼波光中看到了那抹過於鮮艷的色彩。  
水中滿佈著就像是用火焰釀成的寶石般，整齊、鮮艷的紅色鱗片，反射著清冷的月光泛出帶著金黃色的虹彩光芒，險得十分妖異又讓人迷醉。  
喜歡遊歷四方的殤不患也從沒看過這樣的東西和景色，只是楞楞的盯著紅色的鱗片在水中輕輕晃動，像是排列整齊的寶石在誘惑他向前取之一把似的。

叩。

一聲輕響讓殤不患瞬間回過神，他詫異自己竟會迷戀上眼前的景象，興許是自己從沒見過如此漂亮的豔紅鱗片才會被一時迷惑了。  
「是……你嗎？」  
殤不患小心靠近玻璃箱，他同時也注意到玻璃箱的邊緣出現了裂痕，才造成其中的水只剩一半，那紅鱗在殤不患靠近的同時輕輕晃動，像是也想向他靠近似的，但箱子過於狹小，覆蓋著紅鱗的那東西看起來是魚靠近尾巴的下半部，殤不患近到已能看見那像是火焰一般在水中漂散的尾鰭，由於玻璃箱過於狹小導致那尾端像薄紗般的尾鰭只能委屈的被折在了紅鱗的下方，像是襯托著那段寶石紅鱗的花瓣似的，有一股說不出的好看和魅惑。

叩。

像在引誘他似的，從木箱的黑暗中又傳來了響聲，殤不患猜發出聲音的部份定是在紅鱗上部，但被木箱擋住而無法看清，因此他又多看了幾眼那紅鱗和薄薄的尾鰭，而在這兩樣東西下方有三根看著眼熟卻不應該會出現在這像是展示水族的玻璃箱中。  
那是三根橘色的麻花辮，因為被壓在紅鱗和尾鰭下所以不仔細看看不清楚。  
——辮子？  
會綁辮子的只有人類吧？  
殤不患突然感到一陣悚然，他觀察了玻璃箱的構造，看到那上頭扣著許多密封用的鎖扣、玻璃的厚度也非輕輕撞擊就會碎裂，擺明了就是不讓裡頭的東西出來或損壞的；他又用劍鞘敲敲木箱，經過剛剛的撞擊已經讓木箱十分脆弱，不過敲了兩下就幾乎解體了；都到了這地步，也管不了箱上的封條是否會破損，一使力就將木箱給擊碎了。

水中有火。  
大片的紅橘色交雜著，反射著月光卻沒熱度，像是在水中熊熊燃起的焰紅燐火，躺在燐火上方的是具雪白的清瘦男性裸體，而腰部以下則無人型的雙腿，如魚般連為一體，魚身的部份附著的都是像寶石一般閃閃發亮的紅鱗，整身除了紅與白外，最吸引人的還是那張清麗、姣好的臉上有如翠玉般一對清澈無比的眼瞳，在月光照耀下就像晴天下的大海一般閃爍著令人移不開目光的光芒；而在額上和頭頂、額側都覆著一些像是水晶一樣的東西，額側的水晶狀物體更是像角一樣長了個對稱，襯著橘紅色的髮絲給人一種那些水晶是被熱度給燒化在髮上的錯覺。  
「……鮫人？」  
殤不患曾在游歷時聽說過——

素聞西方無島無國、只有暗礁和漩渦的一處人所不能及的深海中，有著一群容姿豔麗、不老不死、半魚半人的生物。  
他們唱出的魅惑歌聲足使訓練最精良的艦隊覆滅，生存者們說那歌聲世上無任何絲竹之音可比擬，聽過那歌聲後，所有的聲音對他們來說都是狼嚎鬼叫，有人甚至因此自毀雙耳。  
生存者們通常活不久，因為他們會為了求得再次聽見那歌聲而乘船入海——而再也沒有一個人活著回來。  
但傳說終歸只是傳說，沒有任何人見過所謂鮫人的屍體或在有人煙的地方聽過歌聲，因此漸漸的這就被當成了一個警告漁夫勿過於追逐魚群而誤入暗礁區的寓言故事了。

玻璃箱中的美青年盯著殤不患，用著蔥白的手指輕輕的敲著玻璃，發出有些沉的「叩」聲。  
殤不患揉揉眼，目光盯在了青年腰下相連著紅鱗的部份，那由皮膚中生長而出、由小至大、粉色漸層的鱗片怎麼看都是真的，和曾在雜耍團看過的粗糙假鮫人差異甚大。  
——這是真貨。

叩。

殤不患聽到敲擊聲時才再度看向青年的臉，對方現在看起來有點不太高興，在狹小的玻璃箱中扭了扭身子，將如薄紗般的尾鰭尾端移動至身體前方，像要擋住他盯著自己身體的目光似的。  
「啊，抱、抱歉……」殤不患這才感到有些不好意思，摸摸自己的鼻子後開始研究玻璃箱上的鎖扣。  
鎖扣都只是用機關扣上，並無上鎖，殤不患研究了一下才將所有的鎖扣一一打開，在掀起玻璃箱蓋前他停住了手。  
他看了眼還昏迷著的捲殘雲，想到了鮫人的傳說，如果光是從裂縫中泄漏出的聲音就能造成這種效果，那打開箱子的自己不就死定了？  
殤不患看向鮫人，對方的碧眼靜靜的盯著他，像是知道他的憂慮似的，沒發出聲音，只是抬起手輕輕的敲了敲箱蓋和鎖扣，像是在說要是怕打開箱蓋有危險的話他可以把鎖扣再扣回去。  
「……我相信你。」  
殤不患低聲說完便掀開了箱蓋，迎面而來的是海水一般的潮腥氣，美麗的鮫人用兩手扶在玻璃箱緣支撐著身子，昂起上半身後，用有點撲彈的方式伸手掛在了還來不及起身的殤不患頸子上。  
「謝謝你。」  
有些沙啞的嗓音在殤不患耳邊響起，那是他在夢中曾經聽過的聲音，像是在他心上落下了一個輕柔的吻。  
殤不患吃驚的晃了一下，用雙手撐在了玻璃箱邊緣，身上掛著一個濕淋淋的人讓他身上也沾了不少水，剛剛那一聲道謝讓他腦子竟有些遲頓，像是酒醉一般。  
「呃……能麻煩你先放手嗎？」  
「……」  
鮫人聽話的放下手，身子又滑回了玻璃箱的半缸水中，他再度用手撐在玻璃箱邊緣，好讓至少上半身皮膚的部份能浮在水面上。  
殤不患單膝跪在玻璃箱邊，讓自己的視線能和他差不多高。  
不得不說，就算他不是十分在意他人美醜的人，也知道這鮫人就如傳說一般美麗，不管是屬於人的部份還是屬於魚的部份，都能讓人見之著迷，願為看他一眼而擲千金。  
「你懂人話對吧？」  
鮫人點點頭，伸出蔥白的手指指著殤不患說道：「殤不患。」  
一被他喊了名字，就像是跌坐到一團棉花上似的，腦子裡輕飄飄的，差點令人把持不住。  
「唔，這就是鮫人聲音的力量嗎……真危險。」  
「？」  
鮫人歪著頭一臉不解的看著他，像是不知道他為什麼要揉耳朵似的。  
「你不喜歡嗎？」  
「欸？不、不喜歡？啊，不不是——」  
看著鮫人有些低落的樣子，殤不患有些支支吾吾的，不可否認的，被鮫人喊名字竟然讓他一瞬間感覺內心癢癢的。  
「……你還有其他族人被抓嗎？」殤不患又問。  
鮫人只是搖搖頭。  
「沒有其他人了。」  
「沒有其他人被抓？還是說沒有其他鮫人？」  
「後者。」  
「什麼？」  
「沒有其他鮫人了。」

鮫人似乎為了控制話語的力量而不多話，在和殤不患的一問一答中，知道鮫人一族大約在二十多年前就因為海底突然出現的瘴氣死絕了，唯一一位逃到海濱的鮫人得到了路過術士的幫助化成了人形，和人類成親，過上了一段普通的人類生活。  
但在有了身孕後，鮫人便離開人類獨自住到了遠離人煙的海濱邊，誕下了依舊是維持鮫人型態的幼小鮫人，而鮫人便獨自養大小鮫人，也教會他人類的文字和文化。

「你的母親……」  
「不在了，在他們來抓我時，母親被官兵殺死了。」  
鮫人的語氣聽起來毫無感情，聽他講了不少話，殤不患還是第一次聽到這種語氣。  
「啊，不好意思，問了你這樣的問題……」  
鮫人只是搖搖頭，表示不用在意。  
在談天過程中殤不患也對鮫人產生了好感，可以說傳說中以誘惑水手投水的鮫人和眼前的他完全不一樣；鮫人知道自己的聲音會致人於死，因此從小就不太開口，也是花了很多時間才學會控制聲音的魔力，只是天生的魔力還是不好控制，偶爾普通交談還是會帶有些微的魔力。

「不過這下可糟了，你知道現在是什麼情況嗎？」  
不知不覺間月亮已漸漸西沉，殤不患看著散落一地的狼藉，終於想起他還在運鏢途中，而自己還和鏢物聊的這麼開心。  
「……知道，要將我獻給皇上。」鮫人垂下橘紅色的纖長眼簾，蓋住了翠綠的眼眸，還正滴著水、軟軟覆蓋在額上的橘紅色瀏海以及雙頰旁的髮絲襯著蒼白的臉龐，讓人覺得他看起來十分楚楚可憐。  
「哎……這下可麻煩了，東西都散成這樣了，而且——」  
殤不患又看了一眼鮫人，對方依舊垂著眼簾，像是知道自己未來命運，已心死似的。  
「你想回大海嗎？」  
聽到他的話讓鮫人倏的抬起頭。  
「皇城不是個好地方，你去了之後恐怕等著你的只有雜耍團一樣的生活，我實在不忍心見到像你這種有靈識的……魚？人？變成皇宮貴族的餘興節目。」  
「……」  
鮫人抿了抿唇，像是同意了殤不患的說法。  
「話是這麼說，但現在的情況實在蠻尷尬的……他是鏢師，我姑且也算半個鏢師，你知道這是什麼意思吧？」  
殤不患指指昏迷的捲殘雲和自己後說道。  
鮫人點點頭。  
鏢師自己劫了鏢的不是沒聽過，但敢劫皇城的貢品可是不要命了。  
「哎，總之先把殘雲叫醒吧，讓他一直倒在這裡也不是辦法。」  
殤不患說著就去拍捲殘雲的臉，但怎麼拍都叫不醒他，導致他使力越來越大，再拍下去捲殘雲都要腫成積雨雲了。  
而且不只捲殘雲，那四匹馬也是，若不是還有呼吸都要懷疑牠們是不是死了。  
「沒用的。」鮫人伸長手拉住了殤不患的袖口說道「……摀住耳朵。」  
殤不患還來不及反應，才剛舉起手就看到鮫人輕啟雙唇，振動著聲帶發出了像是氣泡破掉的聲音——

啵。

清脆的聲音像是有人直接拿銀塊在腦中敲響，全身的神經都被那聲響給振動似的，讓殤不患狠狠的打了個顫，差點就站不穩；幸好很快就看到捲殘雲睡眼惺忪的爬了起來，那四匹馬也掙扎了下後全都站起來了。  
「殤大俠？這、這是怎麼了？盜賊呢？」  
捲殘雲看看四周的狼藉後慌亂的問了，在殤不患移動身子的時候他才注意到了他身後的那抹豔紅。  
「……鮫人？天啊我們運送的鏢物是活生生的鮫人嗎？」  
捲殘雲驚叫出聲，殤不患一個箭步伸手堵住他的嘴。  
「小聲點！你想被人發現我們護鏢失敗了嗎？」  
「失敗？不是……殤大俠，難不成這箱子是您開的？」  
捲殘雲記得他昏過去前木箱只有毀損一角，現在四散的都拼不回原狀了，而裝著鮫人的玻璃箱卻幾乎完好無缺……  
最主要的還是殤不患毫髮無傷，也未因聽到鮫人的聲音而昏過去。  
「就……哎，說這麼多，總之這護鏢是失敗了吧？」  
殤不患抓抓頭，一臉窘迫的說道。  
捲殘雲不置可否的走近他們，卻看到鮫人露出警戒的神色，向背後的玻璃箱邊緣移動，整隻都快貼坐到箱緣了。  
「捲鏢師，這鮫人很兇暴的，你就別再靠近了。」殤不患像是要護住鮫人似的擋在了他們之間，捲殘雲停下了腳步，蹙起眉頭。  
「殤大俠……敢情您是被這鮫人迷惑了？怎麼才一下子就站到了牠那兒去？而且這鏢早在出發時就已經通知了皇城的鏢局，現在中途說鏢出問題恐怕我們都難逃一死啊！」  
「我知道……」  
殤不患一下子也沒了法子，他看看鮫人又看看捲殘雲，幾乎一籌莫展時衣袖卻又被人拉了拉。  
「送我去皇城。」鮫人語氣平靜的對殤不患說道，綠色的眼眸中沒有半點猶豫。  
「可是——」  
「送我去皇城，殤不患。」  
不容拒絕的語氣摻雜著魔力，讓殤不患的意識就像墜入了五里霧中，只見他渾渾噩噩的晃向玻璃箱邊。  
他一抬起玻璃箱蓋，鮫人便輕輕滑回半缸水中。  
在玻璃蓋尚未完全落下前，鮫人伸出手輕輕撫過殤不患的臉頰輕聲說道：「願你有個好夢。」看著他睜著一雙無神的眼睛，緩緩關上玻璃箱蓋，一一落鎖。  
「走吧，鏢師。」

※ ※ ※

自己似乎一直在做一場迷濛的美夢，在夢中自己是個雲遊四海的浪人，在各個鄉村、城鎮和美景間遊歷人生，而在他的身邊則一直伴著位紅衣樂師，不管有什麼煩憂事，只要聽了他的琵琶曲就一切都煙消雲散、不管有什麼麻煩，只要兩人同心協力就沒有打不破的難關。  
那樂師的名字好像叫做……  
「——巫謠！」  
殤不患忽的坐起身，把在旁邊另張床上呼呼大睡的捲殘雲嚇了一大跳。  
「哇！殤大俠？您可起床了，這都睡兩天啦！要是您有個三長兩短我就無法給掌櫃的交——」  
「殘雲？這裡是哪裡？」  
殤不患緊張的詢問，他檢視身上並沒有什麼異樣，但有種不祥的預感卻叫他心臟直跳。  
「哎，這裡是皇城的客棧，您一交付了鏢物後便不省人事，我費了好大的力才將您帶到這裡來呢。」  
「鏢物……？」  
殤不患愣了半晌才打了個顫，他立刻下床穿好鞋襪就要出門，還是被從床上彈起來的捲殘雲給攔住。  
「現在大半夜的，您這是要去哪！」  
「鏢物——不對，浪……鮫人呢？」殤不患急到只差沒抓捲殘雲的領口了。  
「怎怎怎麼了殤大俠？昨天得知鮫人已經進皇宮了，皇上大喜，給了鎮海城相當多的金銀財寶，甚至還減去了今年的稅賦吶。」  
聽到捲殘雲的話讓殤不患震驚的睜大眼、後退了一步，頹然的坐在了椅子上。  
「這樣嗎……」  
看殤不患這樣子讓捲殘雲也十分擔心，他覺得殤不患一定在自己昏迷的期間被鮫人迷惑了，不然怎麼會變得這麼反常？  
殤不患眨眨眼後，恢復了平常的神情，抬起頭對擔心望著他的捲殘雲說道：「……殘雲，這趟鏢謝謝你了，我明天領到剩下的尾款後就會離開皇城，到時就要分道揚鑣了，你快點休息吧。」  
看殤不患的眼神清澈沒有半絲被迷惑的樣子讓捲殘雲安心不少，他點點頭。  
「這一路上受殤大俠照顧了，晚輩銘記在心！」  
「休息吧，這趟路也麻煩你了。」  
「哪兒的話，殤大俠也早些休息吧！」  
兩人都在床上躺平後，捲殘雲很快又打起呼嚕，殤不患則在黑暗中睜著眼，一夜無眠。

※ ※ ※

皇宮裡舉辦了熱鬧的宴會，所有高官貴族都聚集在宮中最大的庭園中，這座庭園幾乎有三分之一個皇城大，除了滿園的奇花異草外，佔地最廣的則是一座月牙型的湖，在湖中央有座小島，島上有座華美的亭子，而湖邊則有通往小島上的白玉橋，若忽視亭子上過多的金箔裝飾，倒也算是人間仙境般的景色。  
今天亭子上聚集了皇室的所有人，不管是皇上皇后還是他們的兒女都一一在列。  
尤其高興的是最刁蠻的二公主——嘲風，因為今天是她的誕辰，而父皇說他給她找來了她最想要的禮物。  
在繁冗的開場白和皇宮樂隊能歌善舞的表演後，皇上才終於站了起來。  
「今天是二公主的誕辰，剛巧近來有人進貢了一項這世間極為罕見，幾乎是傳說的物品，今天就將它送給吾鍾愛的二公主！」皇上笑著手一揮，他身邊的隨從便拿出了一把綴滿鈴鐺、形似拂塵的物品，輕輕一搖便發出了清脆的聲音。  
就在這時湖邊出現了異樣，一抹鮮紅色的東西從湖邊的浮萍下靠近了亭子，鈴聲一響，那抹鮮紅便停下動作，在它停止的同時飄散於鮮紅之上的橘色軟絲就像漩渦一樣旋了開來。  
鈴聲再響，那抹橘色像是掙扎了一下，在眾人期待的目光下，一張姣好的蒼白色臉龐從水中浮了出來，在他抬起頭時可見到白皙頸上有著華麗的頸飾，頸飾上也同樣掛著鈴鐺。  
「……父皇？這難道是！」嘲風摀住嘴，一臉不敢置信的盯著水中的「人」。  
「呵呵，讓牠轉一圈給公主看清楚一點。」  
鈴聲一響，那水中人頸上的裝飾隨著鈴聲發出異樣的光芒，他忽然痛苦的抓住了自己的頸子，在水中仆騰了一陣，白皙無暇的軀體漂亮的連接著鑲滿豔紅鱗片的魚尾在無雲的太陽光下閃閃發亮，橘色的髮辮像鞭子一樣敲打著水面，頭上的水晶冠在太陽光下折射出了七彩的光芒——此等奇景叫一干眾人移不開目光，只能發出讚嘆聲。  
鈴聲停下後，那「人」顯得有些疲憊，但還是用著那雙碧綠色的眼睛冷冷的看著在亭子裡的眾人，就像剛才被折磨的不是自己似的。  
「真的是鮫人！父皇您太厲害了！傳說中的鮫人居然都能被您給找來了！」嘲風興奮的拿了桌上的甜糕，撲在欄杆前，向著鮫人伸長了手。  
「喂，吃這個！」  
在所有人都來不及阻止下，那鮫人以迅雷不及掩耳的速度，舉起那纖細華美的尾鰭，狠狠拍掉嘲風手上的甜糕，連帶濺了她一身水。  
嘲風慘叫一聲跌坐在地，眾人衝向前，女官們一邊安慰她一邊拿出手帕給她擦水；侍衛們則拿起武器，排在欄杆邊，瞄準了湖中依舊佇立在水中的鮫人。  
「慢著！不准傷了他！」  
嘲風一邊喊著一邊起身，她推開侍衛，瞪著鮫人。  
「改日我還要聽他唱歌呢，怎麼能讓你們殺了他。」  
嘲風的語氣冷冽中帶著一絲期待，而鮫人聽到她的話只是低下頭，沉默的沉入水中。  
「何等無禮的——」嘲風身邊的侍從大喊出聲，卻被她阻止了。  
「哼，跟個不懂人話的畜生計較什麼呢？虧他還長得人模人樣的，骨子裡還不就是頭野獸，但……」  
嘲風看著水中那抹鮮紅的影子消失在湖邊的浮萍下，漸漸的露出殘忍的笑容。  
「既然有一半像人，學會尊卑也只是遲早的事吧。」

※ ※ ※

自從嘲風得了鮫人後，三天兩頭往湖上的亭子跑，皇上也差了懂得搖鈴控制的人給她，讓她能對鮫人呼之即來、揮之即去。  
鮫人聲音中的魔性被那看似華美頸飾，實際上帶著法力的道具給控制住了，只要他的聲音裡摻了魔力，那頸飾便會馬上起作用，讓他的喉嚨像是被火燒灼一樣，痛苦不已。  
但那鮫人就像不懂人言似的，不管嘲風再怎麼調教都無法讓他開口說半句話，除了艱難的控制住自己的魔力唱出文字所不能識的歌外，不管嘲風和旁人說了什麼，他都表現的漠不在乎；因此她有時會蠻橫的抓過鈴串亂搖一通，看著鮫人在水中痛苦掙扎，她只覺得痛快無比。

一個月後，鮫人已奄奄一息，不管照顧的人再怎麼找來他們能想得到的山珍海味，甚至連只有皇上能吃的菜都給嘲風凹來了，但鮫人一概只是看一眼後便沉入水中，不進食自然只會一天天衰弱下去，最後就算搖鈴，他也沒力氣掙扎了，只能渾身發抖的捂著頸子，在水中載浮載沉。  
畢竟鮫人是傳說，眾人只知道他們的歌聲致命，卻不知道活生生的鮫人生態如何？又該如何豢養？  
這樣下去不是辦法，這時嘲風想到了傳說，在想到的同時她順手推了身邊一位她不喜歡的小侍女下湖，落水的小侍女驚慌失措的在水中掙扎，看到水中那抹鮮紅的影子真向著她來時更是連連呼救。  
當小侍女被拉下水，水面上泛出一片鮮紅時時，嘲風興奮的連連拍手，認為自己終於找到鮫人的「食物」了；況且第二天看到鮫人氣色似乎有好那麼一絲，讓她更確定「人」是鮫人的主食。  
但若以人為食必將引起恐慌，因此嘲風用賞金和威嚇堵住了現場所有人的嘴，不許半個人再提起今天一事。

過了兩天，她令人從牢中綁來一死囚，帶到鮫人的眼前後推人入水，那死囚不諳水性，掙扎了一下後便沉了下去，鮫人一動也不動，看著那死囚溺斃後浮了上來，他才推著屍體上岸，自己又游開了去。  
「搞什麼！你這畜生居然嫌他臭嗎？還是只吃女子？居然還挑食哪！」  
嘲風氣的跺腳大罵，湖邊的侍從也趕緊將屍體從湖裡拉了上來，當天嘲風也沒多的心思凌虐鮫人，氣呼呼的走了。  
只有照顧鮫人的下人們覺得奇怪，要是鮫人真的食人，照道理說第一個倒楣的便是他們，但鮫人除了會和公主唱反調外，倒沒怎麼為難照顧牠的下人們，有次甚至還為一個手鍊掉至湖中的下人撿回它，因此下人們從害怕漸漸變成心疼起氣色越來越差的鮫人，就算鮫人在他們眼前似乎是吃了個小侍女，但他們都一致認為那是因為小侍女撞到池底的石頭而受傷……之類的事。

從死囚被推下池後又過了一天，鮫人已經虛弱的只能仰浮在淺水處的石頭上，睜著有些疲憊的碧綠色眼眸看著天上的點點繁星，時不時擺一下尾鰭讓自己挪動身子，他現在幾乎連支撐起身體的力氣都沒有了。  
照顧的下人們都去休息了，湖邊除了蛙鳴和夜鷺的叫聲外，只有風吹過樹梢的沙沙聲，來這裡一段陣子後都聽慣了這些晚上的聲音入睡，但今晚他卻睜著眼，因為聽到了熟悉的腳步聲和那人沉穩的氣息，謹慎的由遠而近，避開那些有亮光的地方，目標明確的向著他所在的位置前進。  
在腳步聲停下時，有個似乎已經很久沒聽過的低沉嗓音響起。  
「對不起，我來晚了。」  
鮫人虛弱的轉動橘色腦袋，在滿月的光芒下可以看到那身影走下水，小心翼翼抱起他的身體，讓他人形的上半身能靠在他的臂彎中。  
「殤、不患……」  
鮫人的聲音沙啞且虛弱，現在他的聲音裡幾乎已經不帶有一絲魔力了，但聽到他叫名字，還是讓人影收緊了手臂，將他抱個紮實。  
「……要不是剛巧救助了從皇宮逃出的侍女，我還真不知道何年何月才有辦法進來這裡……她說你已經快死了，天天被嬌蠻的公主用術法控制著，又不吃不喝的，甚至為了救她一命你還傷了自己，欺騙過其他人耳目……」  
聽著殤不患喃喃的說著，鮫人只是靜靜的眨了眼，眼角有些泛紅，在厚實溫暖的臂彎中他忽然覺得疲憊感全湧了上來，有種這麼多天來終於能放下心、好好休息了似的安心感。  
「我有帶一些食物你先吃了吧，都一個多月沒吃東西了，任憑你是傳說中的生物也會受不了吧？」  
看鮫人虛弱的樣子讓殤不患揪心的簡直想直接把他扛起帶走，但還是必須讓他恢復點體力為先，他從帶來的袋中拿出一些燒餅、包子、饅頭之類的食物，又摸出了一壺豆漿。  
「你還有力氣嗎？要不我餵你吧？」  
殤不患拿起一塊燒餅，遞到鮫人的嘴邊說道。  
這些食物和皇宮中的山珍海味比起來簡直是粗食，殤不患想到這點後，看鮫人盯著他手上的燒餅細看，不禁有些尷尬。  
「啊——不好意思吶，聽到你不吃不喝都快死了我就請下褟的客棧打包了一些東西……你不喜歡或不能吃也沒關係的！我再——」  
他話還沒說完，就看到鮫人小口的咬了燒餅，細細的咀嚼了之後才吞下，可能是太久沒進食了，食物一過喉嚨後他咳了起來，殤不患趕緊遞上豆漿讓他緩緩。  
「沒關係，我喜歡。」  
鮫人只是小聲的這麼說，順勢又咬了一口燒餅，這才讓殤不患放心。  
似乎是真的餓很久了，鮫人在殤不患半塞半餵的攻勢下，總算是吃了他帶去的大部分食物，看到鮫人氣色沒那麼差了總算是讓殤不患有了點成就感。  
「我這一個月在到處尋找你曾提過的江湖術士……喏，就是讓你母親有辦法化成人型的那位。」  
等鮫人吃飽，殤不患讓鮫人在自己懷中躺的較為舒適後才開口說道，鮫人驚訝的睜圓了眼，看他這樣讓殤不患笑著摸摸他有些微濕的橘色頭髮。  
「那種奇怪的術士真不好打聽，還神出鬼沒了點……找到時不巧他已經過世了，現在是他的弟子繼承他的術法，感覺上是個不正經的傢伙，逼著我幫他跑了幾趟腿後才答應，但要讓他進來看到你才有辦法施法，因此我在宮闈外繞了幾天，直到前幾天救了那個渾身濕淋淋躲在樹叢裡的小侍女後，才終於得到了進來的方式。」  
殤不患說完，鮫人左顧右盼了一下，似乎知道他在想什麼，殤不患又摸摸他的頭。  
「今天我先來探路的，要是不熟悉這裡的情況就貿然帶他進來的話實在太危險了——」  
「怎麼會危險？殤大俠也太小看我了。」  
帶著笑意的聲音從殤不患背後傳來，讓殤不患驚呼了一聲，鮫人更是警戒的掙扎了起來。  
從殤不患背後的大石上出現了一襲白影，那是位面容俊美、穿著藍衣的白髮美男子，他瞇著鮮紅的瞳孔饒有興趣的盯著被殤不患抱在臂彎中的鮫人。  
「哎呀呀，雖然聽師父講過，但沒想到居然會有親眼見到的一天，真是值了值了。」  
他一邊開心的說著邊坐在了大石上抽著長煙斗，鮫人看到他很是警戒，一頭橘髮都快炸開來了。  
「凜雪鴉！你不是在客棧等著嗎？」  
殤不患也很吃驚，看來他沒預料到對方會跟著他一起進來。  
「嘖嘖，殤大俠真是太見外了，凜某會讓你一個人隻身闖入虎穴嗎？不過——」凜雪鴉又看了一眼鮫人，彎起嘴角吸了口煙。  
「沒想到殤大俠念念不忘的鮫人竟是雄的，還以為一定是位美麗的雌性……噢，論美貌的話閣下一定不會差的。」  
凜雪鴉呵呵笑著，這讓殤不患蹙起眉頭，鮫人更是用碧眼狠狠的瞪著他。  
「你太失禮了，快跟巫謠道歉。」  
聽到殤不患的話反倒讓鮫人震驚的看向他。  
「我的名字……」  
「欸？啊，你不是在夢裡跟我說過了嗎？浪巫謠。」  
殤不患說的一臉理所當然，讓鮫人瞪著他一臉呆愣，看這情形又讓凜雪鴉哈哈笑了起來。  
「殤大俠真是個有趣的人吶！」  
「你閉嘴！」  
被殤不患喝斥的凜雪鴉一點也不怕，只是收起笑容後用煙斗指指鮫人脖子上的裝飾。  
「那玩意兒可不是什麼好東西吧？」  
鮫人稍微向後縮了下身子，像是要藏起它似的。  
「這是……？那侍女說公主找到術士做了可以操控鮫人的道具，以凌虐鮫人為樂——難不成！」  
殤不患忽然覺得有股無名火從心底升起，他抬手就要去拆鮫人頸子上的裝飾，但不只鮫人，連凜雪鴉都趕緊阻止了他。  
「萬萬不可啊殤大俠，那東西要是不用術法拆下來的話會直接置他於死地的！」  
「可惡——」  
「別著急嘛，這裡就讓專業的在下來吧。」  
凜雪鴉說畢便撩起衣服下襬走進湖裡，他將煙斗前端按在了裝飾上，輕聲唸了幾句咒語，只見那裝飾上忽然出現了光芒，閃爍了下後便消失了。  
「這樣一來這裝飾就失去了功用，要不要拆就看你們高興了。」  
聽到裝飾已經失去功用，鮫人和殤不患的眼睛都亮了起來，殤不患又再度想拆，但他的手才剛放在裝飾上，凜雪鴉忽然用煙斗按住了他的手，制止了他的動作。  
「幹什麼！不是說可以拆了嗎？」  
「的確如此，但我想到一個更有趣的點子，不知道兩位有沒有興趣聽聽看呢？」  
看著殤不患和鮫人疑惑的眼神，凜雪鴉笑了。

※ ※ ※

隔天，嘲風又到了亭子上，這次鮫人已等在了亭下，平常搖鈴都不一定馬上出現的鮫人竟會乖乖在亭下等候讓她心情大好。  
「看在你這麼乖的份上，今天就不搖鈴了，唱首歌聽聽吧！」  
她傲慢的說道，鮫人幽幽在水中轉了一圈，臉上竟泛出了一個微笑，那笑容叫嘲風和周遭的女侍甚至侍衛都為之著迷，除了小聲的驚呼外沒有人敢喘一口大氣。  
鮫人開口了，那聲音充滿了豐沛的情感，就算內容無法用文字描述，但帶著魔力、令人心醉神迷的歌聲讓所有聽者漸漸臉上露出滿足的笑容、雙眼失去光芒，身體搖搖晃晃的一一癱倒。  
歌聲結束，所有人連嘲風都像灘泥般癱軟在地，眼神迷茫的呵呵笑著，那情景說有多怪異就有多怪異。  
這時一席白色的人影悠哉的走至亭上，撿起掉在嘲風腳邊的鈴串，仔細的看了一下後便收到自己的衣袖中。  
「好了，你快去昨天講好的地方吧，殤大俠已經在等你了。」  
看著鮫人忙不迭的潛進水中，一抹紅色消失在視線外後，凜雪鴉這才掏出長煙斗吸了一口，笑著說了：「偶爾做做好事也不差呢。」

凜雪鴉給的能讓鮫人變成人的藥是一個小瓷瓶，他說那是按當年師父留下的藥方和術法做出來的，能不能成功他也不知道，不過不成功的話就讓殤不患趁皇宮大亂的時候抱著鮫人逃跑便得了。  
「說變人……其實就是魚身變成兩條腿嗎？」  
殤不患擔心的看著鮫人拿著小瓷瓶問道，鮫人只是搖搖頭表示他也不知道。  
看著鮫人毫不猶豫的打開瓶子，殤不患有點緊張的扣住他的手腕。  
「巫謠……那個，如果藥真的有危險性或失敗的話……」  
鮫人只是露出一個苦笑，他搖搖頭，殤不患這才放開他的手，見他仰著頭一口氣把瓶子裡的東西喝了。  
不出一分鐘，鮫人嗚咽一聲，狀似痛苦的抱著身體在水中打滾，殤不患急的伸手去攬他，卻被他用力一推，坐倒在了淺水區的石子上，綴滿漂亮紅鱗的魚尾在他眼前一晃而過後，水面上再不見鮫人的身影。  
「……巫謠！你在哪？」殤不患急急走進水中，沒想到這湖的湖邊和湖中央差距甚大，一腳踏空就跌進了極深的湖中，他措手不及的揮舞著雙手想浮回水面，卻被身上的厚重衣物和裝備拖的有些徒勞無功，就快沒氣時，看到不遠處有著白色的物體拖著長長的橘色髮辮而來，殤不患在幽暗的水中勉強辨認出了那是鮫人——不，曾是鮫人，游過來的他踢著兩條白皙的長腿，一把抱住了快失去意識的殤不患，在殤不患閉上眼時，感覺到有柔軟的東西覆上他的唇，氣體被灌進了口中，讓他睜開眼，剛巧就看到破水而出的一刻，燦爛的陽光讓眼前那水晶冠璀璨發光，他瞇著眼睛，好不容易才看清那距離極近的精緻容貌。  
「殤。」  
那曾是鮫人的青年笑的燦爛，翡翠色的眸子裡滿是喜悅和激動，他用啄的方式又吻了一下後便牢牢抱住了殤不患，將頭埋在了對方的胸前。  
「巫謠？感覺上沒什麼變啊……」  
殤不患苦笑一下，看著青年抬起頭後歪著頭看著他，他只是又摸摸對方濕濡的頭髮後輕輕的在青年額上落下一吻。  
這時遠方傳來了騷動，他們這才從喜悅中醒過來，趕緊游回岸上。  
殤不患準備好了一套衣服給青年更衣，看著對方赤身裸體的在自己眼前更衣，還是讓他有些臉紅的用把風的理由轉過了身去，不過他已經在青年上岸時看到他雙腿外側還是有殘留著像是刺青一樣的紅鱗狀花紋。

不知道那兒摸起來是不是和鱗片一樣的質感呢……

當殤不患發現自己居然這麼想時，差點沒找個洞鑽了進去。  
「殤？」  
聽到青年喊自己，殤不患才回過頭，看到青年衣服衣帶有些雜亂不禁苦笑一聲，他溫柔的幫青年重新將衣服穿好，然後拉起青年的手便要逃出皇宮，但他才跑沒三步，青年就摔倒在了地面上。  
「你不要緊吧？」  
「……沒事。」  
雖然青年這麼說，但他只要一開始跑步就會重心不穩的跌倒，最後殤不患索性將人打橫抱起。  
「還不擅長走路就不要逞強啊！」  
「放我下——」  
「噓——乖。」

最後還是由著殤不患一路將人抱著逃出了皇宮，在經過巷弄和市集時兩人則是牽著手一路慢慢走，免得對走路還不熟悉的浪巫謠一路磕磕碰碰；只是全身溼透又沒有衣服可更換的殤不患還是多少引起了一些注意，因此他們彎彎繞繞的走了許多小路才從客棧後門摸回了殤不患在客棧裡暫住的房間。  
回到房間時，一開門就看到凜雪鴉坐在桌前蹺著腳、吸著煙，一副等待已久的樣子。  
「哇，殤大俠你就維持著一副落湯雞的樣子回來啊？噢噢，這不是——」  
凜雪鴉邊說邊站了起來，愉快的在浪巫謠身邊轉了兩圈，似乎很滿意他的「成果」。  
「喂！說多少次不要擅闖空門！皇宮那邊的事都解決了嗎？」  
殤不患推開凜雪鴉，因為他看到對方已經伸手意圖把浪巫謠的褲子脫下來，好看看那雙由魚尾化成的腿長的如何了。  
「哎，真小氣……放心，前幾天就放出了消息，過不了多久就會有人來找我了。」凜雪鴉坐回桌前，看殤不患領著浪巫謠坐在另一張較為舒適的椅子上。  
「你打算拿這些東西怎麼辦？」  
殤不患從懷中掏出那華麗頸飾放在桌上，浪巫謠看到它不禁縮了下身子。  
「放心，這種東西總會有用處的，現在宮中大亂，你們趁現在趕緊出皇城吧，不然等他們反應過來要查人時就不好辦了。」凜雪鴉將頸飾塞進袖中，又在桌上放下一個包袱。  
「這什麼？」  
「算是我給你們的小優惠吧，讓鮫……不，現在就稱為浪公子吧，浪公子長的如此出色，讓他穿好一點的衣服一定會更相襯的——殤大俠難道不想看嗎？」  
凜雪鴉呵呵的笑著，殤不患漲紅了臉，還來不及回話，凜雪鴉已經出了房門，只留下空氣中的一絲煙味。  
「……既然他都這麼說了，你要試試看嗎？」  
殤不患打開包袱，裡頭是一套綢緞繡金線、華美的大紅色衣裝，鳳凰尾羽的金色刺繡讓整件衣服的華麗度更上一層樓，光看就連殤不患這種比較不熟行價的人也知道此衣一定價格不凡。  
大概是那紅色讓他想起了自己的紅鱗，浪巫謠點點頭，褪下了身上的衣服，讓殤不患幫他穿上這襲紅色華服。  
「果然人要衣裝呢，凜那傢伙也太周到了……」  
給浪巫謠穿好衣服後，殤不患滿意的點點頭，但他又有點覺得好像哪邊不對……

大紅色的華服……好像前幾天有看過……對對，就是前陣子斜對面的那戶人家娶親時那新娘的——

「凜雪鴉你這混帳——！」

※ ※ ※

皇宮的騷亂持續了好一陣子，那些聽了鮫人唱歌的人都患了嚴重的夜遊症，每晚睡著後便會至湖中的亭子上唱歌跳舞一整晚，還曾有人落水，只是被警戒的侍衛救了起來；尤其嘲風更為嚴重，整天茶不思飯不想，瘦了一圈不說，還向全國各地派出軍隊追捕逃跑的鮫人，只是她怎麼也想不透，鮫人又沒長腿，到底是怎麼從宮中的湖裡逃出去的……  
皇上急得不得了，此時有人來報皇城中恰巧有一雲遊術士可以治療這些症狀，便趕緊差人重金將對方請了過來，在折騰了一陣後，除了嘲風外的人幾乎都恢復了，只剩她落下了個怕水的後遺症。

另外有個初出茅廬的小鏢師卻擄獲了京城裡赫赫有名的護印師家族中唯一的掌上明珠的芳心，導致她的兄長好一陣子鬱鬱寡歡……那又是另一段軼事了。

※ ※ ※

在鮫人事件平息的三年後，當年逃出宮的小女侍也在一處遠離皇城、開滿了桃花、以種桃維生的小村中嫁人為婦，還生了個白胖的小子。  
這天當她在例行給桃樹修剪，背上的孩子卻啼哭不止，怎麼哄都沒效時，有個渾厚的男聲說了：「願意讓我們幫忙嗎？」  
「啊，請……」  
她還來不及回應，看到來者後便不自覺的點了點頭。  
那開口的中年男子笑的溫柔，他拍拍身邊的紅衣青年肩膀，對方用著翠綠的眼眸看了他一眼後，垂下眼簾，對著小嬰孩開口唱起了人語所不能言的溫柔歌聲。  
孩子在歌聲中安靜的睡著了，她道謝後兩人便要離開，她趕緊又叫住他們。  
「請問……你們難不成是——」  
話講到一半，那中年男子便伸出食指放在了唇前，比了個「噓」的動作。

「我們只是來此地賞花的旅人罷了。」

— （完）—


End file.
